


Sidetrack

by sevenofspade



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: Dear Mynock letter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade
Summary: The crew attempts, and fails, to answer a Dear Mynock letter.





	Sidetrack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leidolette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leidolette/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this!

_Dear Mynock,_

_My crew has a tradition of telling scary stories. Unfortunately, after years of this, I've run out. Can you help me out?_

_Grateful on Geonosis_

* * *

Tamlin looked up from the letter hopefully.

"No," Bacta said. " Absolutely not."

"You're just saying that because you don't know any scary stories," Tryst said. He held out a hand towards Tamlin.

Tamlin gave Tryst a glass. Tryst made a disappointed face, shrugged and downed the drink.

"I know scary stories!" Bacta protested.

"Prove it," Tryst said.

"Order 66," Bacta said.

"That's not a story," Leenik said.

"That's not even a sentence." Tamlin was frowning. He'd been doing grammar lessons with Uncle Lyn.

"It's a noun-based sentence," Bacta said. He glared at Lyn briefly and knelt in front of Tamlin. "It's a valid sentence structure -- that's not the point! The point is you're too young to hear scary stories."

"Leenik reads me scary stories," Tamlin protested.

"I do not! I make sure all your reading is age-appropriate," Leenik said. He held up the novel in his hands -- The Serpents of the Lightsaber. "Not this one. See? I'm being a responsible uncle!"

Tamlin opened his mouth, then closed it. He pouted, frowned and crossed his arms.

"You are putting the book in the Book Vault, yes?" Lyn asked Leenik.

"No!" Leenik hugged the book to his chest. "I'm not finished."

"We have a Book Vault?!" Bacta asked.

At the same time, Lyn said, "When you're finished, Leenik."

"Oh, of course, when I'm finished," Leenik said.

"We don't have _a_ Book Vault," Tryst said. "We have five. I have one, Lyn has one --"

"I have one!" Tamlin jumped up, hand outstretched.

"-- Tamlin has one," Tryst continued, high-fiving Tamlin. "Leenik to."

Bacta counted on his fingers. "That's four."

"No, that's five," Lyn said. "Leenik has two."

"One for my me-and-Tony books, one for my me-and-Tony-and-Tamlin books," Leenik said. He high-fived Tamlin's still-outstretched hand.

"Am I the only one on this ship who doesn't have a Book Vault?!"

"Tony doesn't have a Book Vault," Lyn said.

"Tony's a dog!" Bacta threw up his hands.

"Take that back. Tony's my son!" Leenik whirred up his robot arm.

"There you have it," Tryst said, leaning in closer to the mike. "Make sure your Book Vaults are distributed properly."

"That doesn't answer the question at all!" Lyn was too late to stop Tryst from cutting the mike.


End file.
